


Five interruptions

by Aintrio



Series: Underage Sex [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:19:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aintrio/pseuds/Aintrio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian（14）和Tim的独处时间被五次打断</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five interruptions

 

 

**-正文-**

 

蓝白色的屏幕光线映照着Tim的脸，缺少睡眠的困倦布满他苍白的面孔。他从不需要担心自己的黑眼圈会不会太明显，面罩永远是最好的遮挡，尽管不是现在。

这已经是他连续工作的第二十八个小时，Tim甚至没有多余的力气计算被他消耗掉的咖啡豆袋数。 

“你看起来糟透了。”Kon在边上的小框里提醒他，“也许去睡一觉？我可以帮你处理接下来的工作。”

“不用。”Tim皱了皱眉，“我能处理，Bye，Kon。”——话音刚落他就切断了联络。

尽管疲劳感如潮水般涌来，Tim仍然觉得自己能继续坚持，毕竟，他可经历过更糟糕的。

“TT，那个克隆小子说的有点道理。”

也许真是劳累过度的缘故，Tim竟然没意识到有人靠近自己，“Damian，这时间你应该在学校。”

“闭嘴，Drake。”Damian的鼻子皱了皱，他看起来很不高兴，甚至连说话都带点孩童的任性，“我今天不是很有心情上学。”

Tim无奈地揉了揉眉心，不用说下去他也知道后面会发生什么，他连问都不需要。

——“你想做什么？”

好吧，他还是问了。

恶魔般的笑脸出现在男孩的脸上，Damian走到他身前，拉起他的披风用力扯了一把，跪了下来。而下一秒，Damian的一只手已经悄无声息的攀上了Tim被包裹在紧身制服里的大腿轻轻捏了一把。

“你看起来快睡着了，Drake，”Damian的目光与Tim接触了几秒，他没有反对，好极了，“我可以给你找点刺激。”

很容易理解的行为——对于一个青春期荷尔蒙旺盛的男孩来说——Damian想在这里，想在他父亲的蝙蝠洞，他父亲的控制台，他父亲的座位前给Tim好好地吹一次。

Tim挑眉，蓝色的眼睛平静而淡然。

“那你还在等什么？”

——拒绝？开什么玩笑。他根本没理由拒绝。

\--------------

Tim始终没有忘记自己身在何处。

他在蝙蝠洞，坐在蝙蝠侠的控制台前，而蝙蝠侠的亲儿子那可爱的小脑袋正埋在他双腿之间做着绝对不能让蝙蝠侠发现的事情。

哇哦，他连续说了三个‘蝙蝠侠’。

也许换做平常，Tim的理智会告诉他这种行为纯属找死，但现在？他的神经处在绷断的边缘，短暂的放空对他和那个饥渴的青春期男孩都没什么坏处。天天跟哥谭的疯子们打交道，他还真需要像现在这样的放松……Damian缓慢深入的吸允突然打断了Tim的思绪，有那么一瞬间他差点要放声呻吟。

“你的进步很快。”Tim轻声嘟囔着，披风下藏着的小家伙一定在内心对他翻白眼——哼，还用你说吗，Drake。

Tim的双眼仍然盯着巨大的屏幕，手指也时不时敲击着，但事实上他的双眼甚至没有形成焦点，敲击的动作也缓慢随意，也许他根本不知道自己按了什么键。屏幕上一页页闪过的资料是什么内容？谁知道呢。

联络突然响起的瞬间Tim立刻惊醒，迷迷糊糊的按下了通讯键——“Bruce？”

好吧这就有点不太好玩了。

他得保持冷静。

“有什么事吗？”Tim让自己的声音听起来毫无波澜，他下意识地往前挪了下位置，而这也无疑让自己陷进Damian更深。

下面传来了轻不可闻的呜咽声……Tim用力按住Damian试图退开的小脑袋。

“Tim，你需要休息，下午的会议——”

“我会准时到的，不用担心。”Tim若无其事的笑了笑，拿起咖啡冲他示意了一秒，然后喝掉了杯中的最后一口。

他刚才打断了蝙蝠侠的话？哦，天，愚蠢。

“你身边还有别人？”Bruce皱了皱眉，该死，他听力真不错，“刚才什么声音？”

“呃，你多心了，这里就我。”Tim下意识地又扯了扯披风，尽管他很肯定在这个角度对方是看不见Damian的。

见他还想继续说什么，Tim赶紧抢先开口，“别担心了，Bruce，我真的没事，会议开始前我会记得打个小盹，不会有什么影响的。”

Damian的报复心可不比任何人弱，他的手悄悄地摸上Tim的腰，恶意地用力掐了一把。

Tim在内心腹诽的同时也极力控制着自己的面部肌肉，尽管敏感部位被突然袭击引得他几乎要浑身颤抖。

“你看起来可不好。”Bruce显然起了疑心。

“没、没什么……就是想伸个懒腰。”Tim装模作样的舒展了一下身体，肩颈部传来的酸胀感仿佛在提醒他过去的二十八小时内几乎没有任何适当的活动。

“你的声音听起来很哑。”

“只是有点累了，也许有些小感冒，但我想我没事，真的。”

怀疑的神色并没有从Bruce脸上褪去，Tim觉得自己的头皮发麻，后背都被汗水弄得刺刺痒痒的。但好在那份怀疑很快便悄然褪下——“总之，注意身体。”

然后联络就被切断了。

也许他发现了，也许没有。

Damian在Bruce的声音消失后松了口气般的，一屁股坐了下来。Tim能感受到对方柔软的小屁股正和他的鞋子亲密接触。Damian松了松有些发酸的嘴，刚想往后稍稍退开，却又再一次被身前那人按住了后脑勺——“还不到你停下的时候。”

“唔……”

Tim的眼神变得暧昧，变得深沉。手掌抚摸着Damian刺刺的黑发，温热的汗水布满他的额头，指尖轻轻下移，在他的脸颊留恋徘徊，然后停在了湿答答的嘴角，轻轻抹去那里溢出的津液。对上Damian依旧傲慢又不可一世的眼睛，戏谑的念头突然跳进了Tim的大脑。毫无预兆的，他的食指挤进了Damian原本就被塞得满满的嘴，指关节轻柔的抵住男孩灵巧的舌头，滚烫与湿热立刻包裹了他的指尖，用一种及其温柔的方式，一如Tim接下来的话，“你刚才做的很棒，继续。”

\--------------

Dick进入蝙蝠洞的时候Tim迅速地调整了披风的角度，还拿过一叠资料挡在腿上，以确保对方看不见那下面藏着的小家伙。但Damian还是对Dick的靠近感到了一丝别扭，从他突然僵直的动作就可以判断，很显然，他一丁点声音也不想发出。

“Bruce说你感冒了，还好吗，Timmy？”

“我很好。”Tim本想若无其事的笑一笑了事，但他还是没能及时避开自家大哥突然探过来的手——“呃，Dick？”

“你出了不少汗，真的没事吗？”Dick忍不住蹙眉，视线停留在Tim脸颊上那抹不自然的潮红。

这可不是个好的情景……家里没有人知道他和Damian的关系，也不该有人知道他对那个14岁的小家伙做了什么——或者说，他被做了什么。嘿，不管怎样当初主动的人可是Damian。

Tim推开Dick的手去够控制台上的咖啡杯，稍微倾身的动作牵动了下面人的姿势，突如其来的深入带出的是脊椎过电般的酥麻。见鬼。

杯子刚离开桌面Tim的手就抖了一下，甚至让他在一段很短暂的时间里无法动弹。几乎是下意识地，倒吸凉气的嘶声逃出了他的嘴。‘咣当’一声杯子落地……但没有咖啡洒出来——哦，天哪，刚才他就喝完了，真愚蠢，他竟然忘了。

“Timmy，怎么了？”Dick见他脸色不自然立刻表露出了担忧，而弯腰去捡那杯子的举动在常人眼里也是再正常不过。

——但是，不。他弯下腰的话一定会发现披风下的Damian。

Tim抑制不住的感到了呼吸急促，不断冒出的汗水刺痛了头皮，“Dick！等等！”

“嗯？”

该死的他的大脑还是空白一片，他能找什么借口。

一秒，两秒，三秒……“你今天很奇怪，Timmy。”

“我，呃，我只是——”

通讯器的声音突然打断了Tim的辩解，Dick看着屏幕上的图像有些疑惑，嘴里嘟囔着，“Damian？这时候他不是该在上学吗。”

“发生什么了？”Tim发誓有那么一瞬间他觉得Dick一定会发现当下这糟糕的状况，那一阵口干舌燥折磨得他喉咙发痛，声音也越显嘶哑。

“我得去看看他，天知道那小家伙又捅出了什么篓子。”Dick近乎无奈地摇了摇头，然后转过头拍拍Tim的肩膀以示安慰，“你能照顾好自己的，对吗？”

“当然，别担心。”除了无力的微笑以外，Tim此时没法做出别的表情。

在Dick终于离开蝙蝠洞的瞬间，Damian才终于能往后退开一些让Tim的阴茎滑出他的嘴。

“TT，没有我你可就完了，Drake。”

看着他皱眉活动下颚的动作，Tim没有做出反驳。

“下巴酸吗？”

“废话。”Damian丢给他一个白眼，但没有避开Tim伸过来的手，“换你来试试。”

Tim情不自禁地轻笑出声，手轻柔的捏了捏Damian的下巴，“或者，让我补偿你点什么？”

男孩因为他的抚弄发出了舒服的哼哼声，微眯起了眼，神情就如同小猫一样，真是……可爱。

想现在就好好疼爱他。

\--------------

熟悉的脚步声猛然打断了两人间突然变得粘稠的气氛。

Damian警觉的再一次躲进披风下，Tim抬起头看向楼梯口——那里站着Alfred，他们亲切的老管家。

“Master Richard说您感冒了，也许一些热牛奶和小甜饼能让您感觉好点。”

伴随着诱人的甜香，Tim下意识地吸吸鼻子，“谢谢，Alfred，这正是我需要的。”说着他也不忘按住Damian的脑袋。

小家伙的脸就埋在他的胯部，脸颊蹭着他硬的发疼的阴茎……啊，等会儿Damian一定会跳起来打他的。

等等，他是不是忘了什么？

“Master Timothy，我不建议再喝更多咖啡，这对您的——”Alfred弯下腰去捡刚才掉落的咖啡杯时Tim根本来不及阻止，声音的急刹车让他瞬间就僵在了椅子上动弹不得。

他发现了。

“——健康没有什么好处。”老管家慢悠悠的说完了后半句，捧着空杯子若有所思的盯着披风看了一会儿，挑眉，问道，“Master Damian现在人在学校？”

尽管内心摇摆不定，Tim还是装出了若无其事的样子。

“不然他还能在哪儿呢。”他耸耸肩，扯出一个平淡的微笑，“说不定还在喝他最喜欢的牛奶。”

Damian在下面用力拧了一把他的大腿，差点让Tim装出的表情破功。

见鬼的小混蛋……等会儿有你好受的。

“我明白了。”老管家对他笑得意味深长，走之前又回过身加了一句——“Master Timothy，容我说一句。”

“嗯？”

“Master Bruce非常喜欢那张椅子，所以请不要把饼干屑或者……牛奶弄上去。”

在内心干笑两声，Tim立刻点头答应，“我会注意的。”

\--------------

“Drake你个混蛋！你竟然——”

Damian几乎是迫不及待的从底下跳出来扑到了Tim怀里，还不等他有所动作，一声尾音上翘的口哨从不远处传来。

两人立时警惕起来，Tim下意识地拉起了披风。

“啧啧，Dickie bird还说你感冒了。”Jason的声音从某个阴暗的角落响起，带着戏谑和嘲讽，“哼，你看起来可精神得很呢。”

“闭嘴，Todd，这是我和Drake的事，轮不到你插嘴。”Damian此时正搂着Tim的脖子扑在他怀里，而Tim的手扶着他的后腰——这让红头罩禁不住嗤笑了一声。

“所以老家伙知道吗？”Jason挑衅的目光掠过Tim的披风，“他最信任的养子在操自己的亲儿子。”

Damian额头的青筋跳了一下，压低的声音充满了威胁意味，“你想告诉父亲？”

Jason对他翻了个白眼，“我像是那么无聊的人吗！”

“你到底想要什么，Jason。”Tim的声音依旧平静，被红头罩知道秘密在他意识中构不成任何威胁，Jason Todd可没有闲着到处去说别人八卦的习惯，当然如果他告诉了Roy……那就得注意点了。

“我要你穿上裤子，鸟宝宝。”Jason瞪了他一眼，语气突然变得严肃，“你应该知道这见鬼的小蝙蝠崽子才14岁。”

“那也和你无关，Todd，又不是让你操我。”Damian瞥了他一眼转过头继续看着Tim，“现在，从哪来滚哪去，我们有正事要做。”

死小鬼。

Jason在内心骂了一句，他还真不乐意管这事呢。但刚踏出两步又觉得心里不爽快，于是红头罩折回身，夺下了那盘子小甜饼顺便丢下一句话——

“别把他搞怀孕了，鸟宝宝。”

“……”

“Todd！！！”

\--------------

刚才的打扰显然不会对他们之间的状况造成任何影响。Damian仍旧跨坐在Tim大腿上，眼神兴奋而暧昧……而Tim能清楚地看见他校服长裤包裹下的硬起。

手掌从他的后腰挪到了前面，包裹住那一块凸起，不轻不重的揉捏，Damian的身体不受控制的轻微颤抖着，破碎的喘息糅合着呻吟漏出了他的嘴角，埋在Tim肩窝处的小脑袋用力蹭了蹭，“Drake……快点……”

“嘘，别着急，这才只是开始。”Tim不紧不慢的去解他的裤子，却在揭开皮带的瞬间愣了几秒，“你——没穿内裤？”

“闭嘴……”

Damian轻声嘟囔着又往他怀里蹭了蹭，红透了的耳朵近在眼前，哦，可爱的小家伙，Tim忍不住扬起了温柔的笑意，他坏心眼地冲着对方敏感的耳朵吹了口热气。Damian的身体立时软了下来，整个人都缩进了Tim的怀里。大腿更是不争气地提前投了降，支撑不住的一屁股坐下。

“放松。”Tim柔声安抚，Damian的硬起正和他的顶在一起，燥热感不断涌出，他的忍耐也差不多到了极限。

“快、快点。”Damian稚嫩的嗓音在此时听来却是异样的色情。Tim的手指隔着裤子的布料来回磨蹭他的后穴，撩拨着他所剩无几的耐心，Damian轻声催促着，“我说了快点……”

Tim不紧不慢的捏了捏Damian削瘦的腰肢，引得怀中人闷哼一声抓紧了他的上衣布料，Tim察觉到小家伙报复性的力道，隔着制服依旧能感受到他指甲的形状，“衣服，我帮你脱还是你自己来？”

Damian一声不响地从他肩膀处抬起头，正对上Tim微抿起的嘴，迷蒙的蓝眼睛目不转睛的盯着他干燥的唇瓣。下一秒Damian就伸出舌尖去舔舐，用他能做到最温柔的方式去湿润那几乎要沁出血的嘴唇……“我自己脱。”

Tim沉默地看着Damian解开校服西装的扣子，裤子褪到膝盖处往后踢开，包括鞋子，领带。很快他浑身上下就再也没有任何遮掩了，赤裸但他丝毫不感到羞耻。Damian再一次扑进Tim怀中，主动地吻上他的嘴唇，舌头探入，纠缠，喘息。

披风轻轻掠过Damian光裸的背，一阵轻颤，Tim的手掌悄无声息地爬上了Damian的臀部，不轻不重地揉捏，那美妙的手感几乎让他抓狂，恶劣的想法涌上心头，Tim用力拍打了一下Damian的屁股发出情色而响亮的一声‘啪’并留下了浅浅的手印，但男孩随之而来的惊叫和呜咽尽数被Tim吞没在了那个黏腻而湿热的深吻之中，“唔……”

Damian稍稍离开Tim的嘴唇，湿润的蓝眼睛仿佛蒙上了一层薄薄的水雾，暧昧且充满了浓烈的情欲色彩，他安静地捧起对方的脸，想说点什么但最终只是吐出了一句简单的，“Drake。”

Tim颇为不满的为这个称呼蹙眉。

“独处时应该叫我什么？”

“……Timothy。”

“这才对。”

话音刚落，Tim的手指招呼也不打的就插进了Damian的后穴，这一下让小家伙的闷哼声都染上了哭腔，不住的喘起粗气，几乎找不到节奏。而那里面的紧致和灼热也让Tim深深吸气——也许Damian真的忍了太久，从他沉浸于工作开始他们本就不多的独处时间更是被无情地消磨——想到这儿，Tim颇为心疼的吻了下Damian湿润的眼角。

“快动，混蛋。”小拳头砸在Tim的胸口，但一点也不疼。

Damian此时的敲打和平常完全不同，毫无杀伤力且颇有撒娇的意味，大概也只有这时候他会表现地这么可爱吧，Tim忍不住勾起嘴角。

“嘘，先帮我涂上润滑液，嗯？”

他抬起头，眨了眨眼，睫毛湿润，被Tim吻得艳红的嘴唇轻颤着。然后Damian二话不说就去摸索Tim制服上的万能腰带，在他们都知道的那一格中找到了一小支润滑液。

Damian用嘴咬开瓶口，低下头去做他该做的。但他的手原本就有些发抖，而Tim又故意在他身体里捣乱……于是他倾倒液体时不出所料地洒出了一点在对方的制服上，换来Tim一声无奈的叹气，“看你做的好事。”

“Drake！你——”Damian恼怒的瞪着他。

“称呼。”

Tim坚持道，平静的目光直视着怀中的小家伙，直到那双蓝眼睛中的恼火褪去，直到他犯了错般的压低眼帘——“Timothy。”

“很好。”Tim用空闲的那只手摸了摸他的脸，还顺带捏了一把，“现在，你知道怎么做的。”

Damian咬了咬嘴唇，丢开了瓶子，伸手抹去制服上沾着的湿滑液体，然后动作迟疑地涂抹在了Tim滚烫火热的阴茎上，上下套弄一番直到涂抹的足够均匀。

眼看扩张也做的差不多，Tim猛地抽出手指，Damian浑身一颤，双手无力地抓紧了他的衣襟，压抑的惊叫化成了激烈的喘息。他确实不能等更久了。

“把腿分开，坐上来。”Tim低哑的声音命令道，扶着Damian的腰摆正他的位置，涂满润滑液的前端磨蹭着他扩张过的后穴。

汗水浸湿了Damian额前的发，遮住了那双迷蒙的蓝眼睛，他呼出的热气痒痒的拂在Tim颈间，“Timothy，我……”

他在犹豫。

“这可是你提出的。”Tim眯了眯眼，语气冷淡，“害怕？”

这词无疑刺激到了Damian的某根神经，他猛地抬起头，不服气地瞪了他一眼然后咬上他的嘴唇——是的，咬——如同小动物般的反抗方式。

“我从不害怕任何事，Drake。”

这一次Tim决定不纠正他了。

进入Damian的瞬间Tim也没能忍住呻吟出了声，灼热的甬道瞬间包裹了他的阴茎，没至深处。小家伙修长的腿绕过椅背，身体与他的紧密相贴合不留一丝缝隙，Tim搂住Damian削瘦的腰，在他开始抽动的时候握住了那柔软的臀瓣慢慢揉捏。

节奏逐渐变得舒服，快感顺着他们相结合的部位一直顺着脊椎窜上Tim的大脑，他伸出手握住Damian挺立的阴茎，那尚未发育完全的形状和大小实在是可爱，他的掌心爱抚着它的顶端，那里湿漉漉的正溢出液体。Damian的动作因为Tim的举动而停顿，喘息的节奏变得越发激烈，他想他知道下一步该干什么。

没有等Tim说出口，Damian已经主动地站起身，赤裸着双脚踩上冰冷的地面，然后爬上了控制台，膝盖跪在台面上，脸颊抵着上面的按键，撅着臀部，后面微红的小穴正渴望着他的进入，不知廉耻的迎接着Tim。

“Timothy，操我……快点……”Damian恳求道。

一言不发地，Tim站起身走上前扶着他的腰和臀，用前端顶住那里，在穴口厮磨了一会儿。

“你该说‘请’，不是吗？”

“Fuck you, Drake！”

“看来你需要点管教。”Tim猛地捅入，粗暴而无情，这让Damian立刻尖叫出声。而下一个巴掌打上去的时候Damian根本毫无防备，他被迫转过头额头抵住按键，压抑的闷哼伴随着喘息破碎的漏出嘴角。

红印子很快浮现在他光滑的臀瓣上，Tim还恶劣的捏了一把。这姿势比之前可以进入的更深，Tim的每一次撞击都让Damian渴望更多，想要他进入的更深，想要他抱紧自己，想要他就这样射在里面……但闭上眼的刹那他的手肘投降了。

汗水湿滑了控制台的表面，只听到几个熟悉的按键音，Damian猛地睁眼，不，他刚才按到了什么！？

大显示屏上突然跳出一个视频框——“嗨，Tim……？”

那熟悉的声音猛然打断了Tim的动作，他迅速地拉起披风，“嗨，Kon，我现在很忙，等会儿再聊。”

“呃，什——”

Kon的画面被切断，屏幕再一次回到了刚才的页面。

“别乱动那些按钮！”Tim突然一挺身，换来Damian情不自禁的呜咽。

“那又不是我的错。”

Tim眯了眯眼，无情地从他身体之中退出，然后还没等Damian对此有所反应，他打横抱起那个爱顶嘴的小家伙转身就丢进了刚才的椅子，动作毫无温柔可言。

“你在生什么气！不就是被那个克隆小子看到了吗，有什么大不了的！”Damian被这样一摔也来了气，他恶狠狠地瞪着Tim。

但说实话，以他现在的姿势，不论说什么都不具杀伤力。

Damian的双腿大大的分开搭在椅子的扶手上，被逼迫到极限的前端已经开始滴滴答答地溢出白液，屁股上的红印尚未褪去，那片红甚至延伸到了大腿根……但是他确实在顶嘴，一点也不乖。

“Kon是我的朋友，别叫他克隆人。”Tim强迫自己的声音听上去足够冰冷。

“TT，不管他是谁，是什么身份，他都是个见鬼的克隆——啊！”

Tim压着Damian的腿往前折，在他的举动中连一丁点怜惜的碎片都不存在，Tim在惊叹于Damian柔韧性的同时，喘着粗气，再一次将自己的欲望深深插了进去。

“你最好现在就道歉。”Tim说着往前一挺，却不再动了。

Damian扭动着臀部不满地渴望着更多……“快动！你个混蛋！”

“你先道歉。”

“不要！”

Tim眯着眼捏住Damian的下巴，用了点劲，能看见小家伙痛苦地蹙起了眉，“道歉。”

“我不——啊！”

“最后一次机会。”

“好，好，我知道了！”Damian等着他放开自己的下巴，然后小声嘟囔道，“对不起。”

“你下次还会这样顶嘴吗？”

“也许……”Damian别过头哼哼着。

好吧，他放弃，对这小崽子也不能要求太多。

Tim叹了口气，用手指抹了抹他的眼角，生理泪水糅合着汗水，他舒展眉头，怜爱地吻上他的额头，“你今天表现得不错。”

Damian望着Tim温柔的蓝眼睛，一把搂住了他的脖子，哭腔未褪的声音嘟囔，“操我，Timothy。”

回应他的是Tim滚烫的拥抱和倾尽全力的冲刺……一次又一次的撞击，毫无节制，更别提有所保留，Damian的指甲抓紧了Tim的制服，指节几乎被他握得发白。节奏越来越快，他们都知道高潮将近。

“射、射进来。”Damian轻声在他耳边低喃。

“好。”

高潮来临的瞬间Tim的欲望挺进了Damian的最深处，他的背不受控制的弓起，尖叫着和Tim一起完全释放。Tim的一切都留在了他的体内，而Damian射出的液体则遍布两人的胸膛和小腹……他想这件制服得好好洗洗了。

Tim抽出自己疲软的阴茎，同时又小心翼翼地抬高Damian的臀部，“你听见Alfred说的了，别让它流出来弄脏椅子。”

“唔……”Damian仍然能感受到腰部传来的刺痛感，“那就做点什么！蠢货！”

Tim笑了笑，凑上前在他的嘴角印下温柔的一吻，“不，亲爱的，我要去开会了，做个好孩子自己处理干净，嗯？”

说完他就转身离去，Damian目视着他不负责任的背影，忍无可忍的大叫——

“Drake！”

 

**-END-**


End file.
